Under the Moonlight
by Goddess Azzura
Summary: New emotions are discovered when Inuyasha sees Kagome dancing gracefully under the moonlight. InuyashaXKagome


**Author's Notes:** Hey you guys! It's me, Goddess Azzura with my first PG rated Inuyasha fanfiction. It's of course a one-shot with soft and mushy scenes. This fanfiction entirely focuses on Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship and the feelings. It's cute and I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I hate to tell you this, but I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, or anybody of that popular show. So please don't sue. I have no money!

**Fanfiction Summary:** New emotions are discovered when Inuyasha sees Kagome dancing gracefully under the moonlight. (One Shot)

* * *

Keywords: 

(A/N:) Author's Notes

"" Dialogue

Under the Moonlight

* * *

**_Inuyasha's POV_**

"Kagome! Kagome!" I shouted distantly. The moon is out, and all I hear those damn crickets chirping among the forest. I felt sick and tired waiting all day for that wrench to return. I'm the only one up and about, supposed to be on guard duty. But…grrr! That stupid girl! It's been over an hour since she left! What could she possibly be doing for that long? Unless, she's with that mangy wolf again. Oh no! Not this time!

Hastily, I stood up and jumped away from the campsite. The others will be okay I suppose. Miroku and Sango are soft sleepers. If anything happens, they can take care of themselves and lead Shippou to safety. The only thing contemplating on my mind is Kagome. She's somewhere, but where in the hell could she be? She said that she had something very important to do and wouldn't let me follow her. I assured myself for a second that whatever it was, wasn't gonna be that long. Guess I was wrong.

Damn! Do I always have to be to the babysitter! Doesn't that wrench know that demons are everywhere, lusting to eat her soul? And bandits…they wouldn't have a problem touching her. Grrr! Stupid girl! Are all humans this stupid!

But then again, what if she's with Kouga? I can see it now; they're kissin' and slobberin' all over each other. Both of them making those stupid flirty jokes and touchin' all over each other. Grrr! Kouga has another thing coming if he thinks about touching _my_ Kagome! Wait a minute, did I just say_ my_ Kagome?

Slashing through thick leaves and bushes with my claws, I saw a figure in the mist of the shadows. It didn't take a rocket scientist, or whatever Kagome always says, to figure out it's her. "Kagome! You better have a good reason why—"

Before I was able to say anything else, I felt my eyes pop open. My heart was pounding through my chest. Why was I feeling this way? The moment I looked at her, my every thought and action suddenly stopped.

Kagome had on weird pink slippers with pink strings wrapped around her ankles. She was standing at the tip of her toes. Admittedly, it was impressive, but I wouldn't dare to say that aloud. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing some funny-looking garments. Every time she twirled, the thin pink skirt would rise. For a moment, I felt flustered and I didn't understand why. However, I was curious into what she was doing. I've never seen Kagome do anything like that before. Could that be the reason why she's been gone for so long?

She was posing weirdly, but at the same time, it was graceful and elegant. Her left leg was extending out with her right arm lifting upwards. Her left arm was extended outwards. She then leaped and twirled around. It was obvious she was dancing, but the question was, _what_ kind of dancing was that? I never seen anything so graceful…or elegant…was I getting mushy?

She looked really beautiful dancing like that. Ya know…like an angel or something. Kagome's legs separated upon the ground, and switched over to her back leg to prop herself back on her feet. She twirled dozens of times and finished in a delicate pose. Wow, I've never been so caught up before. Kikyou would never do something like that. But even with Kikyou, I never felt so intrigued…not like this anyway.

She must've noticed I was standing when she abruptly stopped. She looked at me, curiously asking, "Inuyasha, what're you doing here?"

"Uh…" I quickly snapped back to reality. "I came to get you! What the hell were you doing?"

"I'm dancing," She replied simply. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Grrr! She thinks she can get away with that remark. "I know _that_. I mean, what kind of dance is that? You look weird."

"It's called ballet, a dance that's been practiced for centuries."

"Ballet? What the hell is that?"

"It's a kind of dance that involves slow graceful moves. This kind of dance requires a lot of flexibility and emotion."

I tilted my head curiously as I tried to retain the rest of the information in my head. I noticed Kagome's weird clothes again, and I felt my cheeks flushed. I turned my head away, hoping that I wouldn't give away any kind of emotion. Knowing Kagome, she can easily detect them.

"How long have you been practicing?" I asked, genuinely curious. I was slightly uninterested, but it still didn't bother to ask.

**"**All my life basically." Kagome replied. "Everyday, when I would come home from school, I used to go to my weekly ballet lessons and just dance. But since I've been traveling back and forth through your era and mines, I can't even find the time to dance again. I thought I choose this night. I hate to become rusty and out of shape."

I couldn't say anything else when she stood upon her tiptoes again. She leaped again and glided all over the grass with her arms slowly moving above her head. There was no music playing except the sounds of nature. She began to show rather complicated and weird moves, but the look in her face was much more different. She was showing passion, and the way her brown eyes glistened, she seemed happy, and it showed love. The connection was rather intimate. But it wasn't sexually intimate…more emotionally I guess. I don't know what to think anymore. As much as I hate to say it, she looks beautiful, but my stubborn pride got in the way to admit it out loud. Was I supposed to feel these things when you watch someone dance like that?

She was giggling and tints of red were found on my cheeks. Kagome extended one her legs out again. She arched her back and one arm reaching upwards. Her leg could almost touch the back of her head.

"Ah, it feels good to do an arabesque again." She said. A look of bliss was found on her face.

"What's that you're wearing? You've never worn that before." I said, rolling my eyes. I tried to pretend that I was least interested.

"Oh, this is called a leotard. The things covering my legs are called tights. The slippers on my feet are called pointes. The girls have to wear them if they want to join ballet. The guys were something completely different. They usually wear muscle shirts and black tights and ballet slippers." Kagome explained.

I cringed at the thought of a guy actually wearing ballet slippers, or the fact he would wear these 'tights'. "I didn't know guys do that too."

She nodded her head as a-matter-of-factly.

"Yep, and it's a pretty common dance. Many don't do it though because there are so many restrictions and expectations. Also, a lot of people think it's queer and boring."

Then she walked towards me. "Why don't you dance with me, Inuyasha? I'll show you a move or two." She said.

My eyes went wide. "You must be crazy! I can't do any of that! It looks too slow! Besides, why would I want do something as stupid as that?"

Kagome chuckled. "It's not _that_ bad, Inuyasha." She said convincingly. "I'll show you a little bit what I know. All you have to do is pick me up once." She dragged me to the center. I guess it's supposed to be the 'dance floor' or whatever Kagome calls it.

"Now, what I want you to do is stand there. I'm gonna run towards you and pick me up by the waist and lift me up over your head. Okay?"

I dutifully followed her instructions like a puppy. My heart is still pounding and I'm having a hard time registering a few words in my head. It was hurting like hell. Kagome looked red to, she must be just as embarrassed as I.

"Now, with all your strength, pick me up over your head by the waist." She instructed again. She and I were at certain distance.

She ran towards me and jumped in my arms. Automatically, I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up above my arms. Together, we were in sync with her arms spread across. One leg was bending inwards while the other extended outwards. Kagome illuminated under the moonlight and to me, it was amazing.

Slowly, I brought her back down. I felt her face meeting mines. Her warm breath breathed against my lips. Her scent was intoxicating…why was I feeling this way. I never felt this way before? Could my feelings for Kagome be changing?

Kagome was on the ground. She looked at me while I looked at her. So many emotions mixed inside me. I knew from the very beginning that Kagome was very special. I always knew that Kagome was more than a shard detector, more than a friend. She was something…but I couldn't put my finger on it. Could this possibly be a phase? Or the fact I could be well…in love? Could this woman, who makes me warm inside be the one I love? Could my heart choose the one whom I often treated so cruelly? Even in my darkness, could she be the one who brings light to those dark days? Am I the one compatible with this human? This stupid human known as Kagome Higurashi?

"Inuyasha, you're really great," She said sincerely. Then she smiled humorously, "You ought to become a dancer."

I blushed and crossed my arms. "As if," I scoffed, rolling my eyes obnoxiously. "You won't ever catch me doing something stupid like that. Not over my dead body anyway."

Kagome giggled, I slightly blushed. "Well, if you say so. We better head on back. I don't want the others to worry about us."

I agreed and let her walk on. As I was followed behind her, suddenly, without warning, I grabbed her hand, and she stopped in her tracks. She was embarrassed. The red shades on her cheeks were evident. I brought her towards me and wrapped my arms around her. Her intoxicating scent of fresh cherry blossoms relaxed me. Her warmth made me smile. I felt her cheeks become warm, and her heart was beating fast. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. She was pretty surprised.

"Kagome, there wouldn't be anyone else like you. You'll always be perfect in my eyes."

It was the only thing I was able to say. She didn't understand why I held her the way I'm holding her now.

I felt her smile, "T—t—thank you, Inuyasha." She stammered. I smiled.

I was very unlike myself, being all soft and mushy. But it's the only moment I could ever be like this with her. She and I stood under the moonlight, held in each other's embrace. The way she danced, when I saw her reminded me of…an angel. That's it…an angel, so graceful; so elegant; so passionate…so loving.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yea, this is it. I hope you guys like it. Um…look out for Inuyasha's, "Forbidden Dreams." Please you guys, review for me! The more you review, the more I continue to write stories for you! So, please be on the look out for any stories coming out soon! What did you guys think of it? Good? Needs work? Please tell me what you think. I want honest answers too. Flames will not be tolerated. If I see rude remarks, immediately they'll be deleted! Well, I gotta go! See ya! 


End file.
